Sword of Damocles
|Released = 1973 |By = Richard O'Brien |Sung by = Rayner Bourton y Jonathan Adams (hablando) |Character = Rocky Horror y el Narrador (hablando)}} El título viene de la anéctoda moral griega donde Damocles le dice a su rey que es afortunado, por lo que él le cambia su lugar por un día, con la simple condición que sobre el trono cuelgue una espada sujeta por un sólo pelo de cola de caballo. Damocles finalmente se da cuenta que con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad. Letra Original (1973) Rocky Horror: The sword of, the sword of, the sword of The sword of, the - Sword of Damocles is hanging over my head And I've got the feeling someone's Going to be cutting the thread Oh woe is me — my life is a mistery Oh can't you see that I'm at the start of a pretty big downer Rocky Horror (compañía): When I woke up this morning with a start when I fell out of the bed (That ain't no crime) And left from my dreaming was A feeling of unamiable dread (That ain't no crime) Rocky Horror: My high is low, I'm dressed up with no place to go And all I know is I'm at the start of a pretty big downer Rocky Horror (compañía): That ain't no crime, oh no no no no That ain't no crime, (Sha la la la that ain't no crime) Oh no no no no That ain't no crime, (Sha la la la that ain't no crime) No no no! (That ain't no crime) Narrador (hablando): Rocky Horror you need no peace of mind I want to tell you that you're doing fine You're the product of another time So feeling down well that's no crime Compañía: That ain't no crime Rocky Horror (compañía): The sword of Damocles is Hanging over my head (That ain't no crime) And I've got the feeling someone's Going to be cutting the thread (That ain't no crime) Rocky Horror: Oh woe is me — my life is a mistery. Oh can't you see that I'm at the start of a pretty big downer. Rocky Horror (compañía): That ain't no crime, (Sha la la la that ain't no crime) Oh no no no no That ain't no crime, (Sha la la la that ain't no crime) Oh no no no no That ain't no crime, (Sha la la la that ain't no crime) No no no! (That ain't no crime) That ain't no crime, (Sha la la la that ain't no crime) Oh no no no no That ain't no crime, (Sha la la la that ain't no crime) Oh no no no no That ain't no crime, (Sha la la la that ain't no crime) No no no! (That ain't no crime, sha la la) Diferencias con otras versiones *En la versión del Elenco de Los Ángeles (Roxy, 1974), la canción comienza directamente con "The sword of Damocles..." y no con Rocky intentando hablar. En el primer coro, Rocky no canta y sólo la armonía de "That ain't no crime" se puede escuchar. De la misma manera, en los coros finales tampoco canta Rocky y se escucha sólo el "Sha la la la that ain't no crime". *En la versión de la película, la canción también empieza directamente. En todos los coros, la armonía canta el "Sha la la la that ain't no crime", mientras que Rocky dice'' "''Oh no no no". Navegación Categoría:Canciones de Rocky Horror Categoría:Canciones del Narrador